


(как?) Открыто

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "Вообще-то Альфред отличался тем крепким сном, какой Иван называет  «богатырским», но, возможно, именно тот факт, что сегодня Джонс ночевал дома у России, и подрубил многолетнюю привычку..."





	(как?) Открыто

Америке не спалось.   
Вообще-то Альфред отличался тем крепким сном, какой Иван называет «богатырским», но, возможно, именно тот факт, что сегодня Джонс ночевал дома у России, и подрубил многолетнюю привычку.  
Конечно, он не боялся. Нет! Просто в голову упрямо лезла очередная сногсшибательная мысль по спасению мира от неизбежного апокалипсиса, который наступит незнамо когда, но ведь наступит, и тогда страны должны быть во всеоружии…  
Беспокойные думы окончательно разбудили американца, он сел на жестком гостевом диванчике, выпутываясь из одеяла. И даже молока не попьешь, ведь в холодильнике у Брагинского завсегда лишь майонез, замороженные пельмени и початая водка.  
Подумав о России, Альфред ощутил смутное беспокойство и поежился, но тут же решил — надо срочно поделиться своей гениальной и героической мыслью с Иваном, иначе та совсем спать не даст!  
О том, что сейчас глубоко за полночь, и что разбуженный русский может оказаться не в духе, Джонс как-то позабыл.  
— Россия… — осторожно заглянул в чужую спальню Америка. К своему удивлению, до кровати он дошел без приключений, а ведь почему-то рассчитывал, что придется уклоняться от ловушек и перепрыгивать через капканы. — Эй, Раша, проснись! У меня есть опупенный план! — но русский лишь что-то проворчал, поглубже натягивая одеяло и окончательно утыкаясь в стенку.   
Альфред посмотрел на наглую спину и полез на кровать с твердым намерением разбудить Россию окончательно.   
Однако, развернув Ивана к себе лицом, Джонс замешкался, покрывшись мурашками. Глаза Брагинского были открыты, но смотрел он куда-то сквозь американца, словно в упор того не замечая. Чуть улыбался, ровно и глубоко дыша. Начиная о чем-то догадываться, но не веря себе, Америка нахмурился и поводил ладонью перед лицом Ивана. Ноль реакции. Осмелев, Джонс похлопал русского по щеке, но тут же вздрогнул, отдернув руку: Брагинский пару раз моргнул и уставился на ночного гостя, шире растянув недобрую улыбку.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Америка?~  
Альфред и сам уже позабыл, зачем пришел. Но теперь его тревожило то странное и непонятное, с чем он только что столкнулся. Джонс сглотнул.  
— Россия… Ты спишь с открытыми глазами?..


End file.
